Sama Koetsu
}} Sama Koetsu, the Super High School Level Literary Critic, is a character in Danganronpa: Hope for the Hopeless and one of sixteen students forced to participate in the Killing School Mountain Trip. History Early Life For Koetsu, literature had always been her strongest subject. It was at a younger age than usual that she learned to read and got ahead of others her age. People expected her to slow down as the years progressed but she never did. She always remained interested in literature of all types though even she doesn’t know the exact reason why. Because of this, nobody was surprised when she decided to start a reading club at her old school. Ultimately there weren’t enough people to sustain the club and it dissolved, but she refused to be dissuaded. Eventually she decided to take her interests online by starting her own website. Among other things, she often blogged there about books, recommendations, and advice for aspiring writers. It should be noted that she had never once given a score higher than ninety-nine out of one hundred because that would be to say that a book was perfect and she never considered anything to be perfect. Koetsu’s little website got more visitors than she expected as she grew up and read a wider variety of books. Eventually it reached the point to where a sizable people took her website as a legitimate guide on what to read. She had the power to make or break any story based on her opinion. At the height of her power the server was overloaded and the website crashed for a week. That was when she was accepted into Hope’s Peak Academy’s Hokkaido branch as the Super High School Level Literary Critic. Downfall Killing School Mountain Trip Creation and development Sama was pretty straightforward. She was created when the creator heard about a parody of Danganronpa where Kyoko was sarcastic and critical. The creator subsequently thought it would be a good idea to implement a sarcastic and critical character to mock the situations and others when the mood called for it. Afterwards, the creator gave her a few more traits and tried to find a talent that would match her personality and Literary critic fit perfectly. Appearance Koetsu has an average size, figure, which she prides herself in. Her complexion is a typical white skin tone slightly darker than usual for reasons unknown. Her eyes are a much lighter green than other green eyes but still noticeable and healthy. And her hair is a Cherry red hair which she usually lets flow free down to her mid-back. Koetsu’s school uniform is a dark green full piece school dress. This dress has long sleeves with embroidered white cuffs and a similarly decorated white trim complete with a light brown strong tie around the front of the latter. Said dress goes down almost to her knees and carries her old high school emblem on the left shoulder in gold and dark red. Her dress is kept in check by a black, silver buckled belt around her waist. Her socks are also white though they are a darker shade and go up half of her ankle. Her shoes are black. Finally, she wears thin silver rimmed glasses. Her outdoor uniform is a bright pink parka with white fur and matching winter pants that go all the way down her legs. She also wears snow boots, dark green gloves and dark green rimmed snow goggles. Personality Fittingly to her profession, Koetsu is often known to be a bit critical. Especially when someone does something that would generally be considered stupid as opposed to subjectively stupid. She usually prefers passive aggressive behavior to convey what she thinks and more often than not she relies on sarcasm to get to job done. However she is usually fair in this regard, respectful of any wishes for her to stop, and is just as critical of herself. When it comes to other subjects, she is much more forthright and one of the people who are more likely to state their opinion unless she sees a reason to hide it. She is uncertain of why she loves to read but she does. It is by far her favorite activity and she will forget to eat or sleep if left to her own. One reason why he believes she likes to read is that it reminds her of the capabilities of humanity. She prides herself in not only her own intellect but humanity’s intelligence. Above all else she believes that it is humanity’s intelligence that truly makes them human. Though she does consider herself to be smarter than most. When it comes to critiquing books she is relatively fair and will rarely give a review of an either a good or bad extreme. She is a more introverted individual than most and often prefers to keep to herself and this is part of the reason why she can spend hours alone read. However she will welcome any company and can hold conversations with anyone who asks. And while she does prefer to to talk about books she is perfectly willing to talk about other things. Abilities Super High School Level Literary Critic Koetsu knows almost everything there is to know about books, plot structures, and literary devices including the fact that no one can read all the books that have existed in one lifetime. Over her life she has read all the most important ones including religious documents, historical documents, legal documents, and many others though she doesn’t critique these. She has also proven to have a large influence on the reading population and swayed them to her opinions. Relationships Monokuma Nishi Toshiro Machi Satu Naya Hitomi Shiro Michihiro Saeki Masu Eto Uzuki Koike Juichi Sanda Iwane Senji Kenazane Wakuni Shoda Yakawa Shoda Yasui Katai Seno Sotatsu Sasori Renzo Tanabe Kenzaburo Asato Tara Fujima Terao Sunada Kazuko Trivia Category:Literature and Language-based Talents Category:Talent: Literary Critic